highschooldxdfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Sirzechs Lucifer
Sirzechs Lucifer, '''früher bekannt als '''Sirzechs Gremory ist der ältere Bruder von Rias Gremory. Er ist auch als Crimson Satan (Karmesinroter Satan) bekannt. Er ist der Anführer der Four Great Satans und trägt den Titel Lucifer. Zudem ist Sirzechs der Ehemann von Grayfia Lucifuge und der Vater von Millicas Gremory. 'Aussehen' Sirzechs ist ein gut aussehender junger Mann, der wirke als wäre er Anfang zwanzig, mit schulterlangem karmesinrotem Haar und blaugrünen Augen, ähnlich denen seiner kleinen Schwester Rias. Issei beschreibt ihn als männliche Version von Rias. Jedoch ist Sirzechs wahre Gestalt die Power of Destruction in humanoider Form selbst, mit einer karmesinroten Aura. Persönlichkeit Als ein Gremory besitzt Sirzechs eine freundliche und fürsorgliche Art anderen gegenüber und bevorzugt es, die Dinge auszudiskutieren, anstatt zu kämpfen. Trotz seines Status als Satan, hat er eher eine gelassene Persönlichkeit und bevorzugt es, die Sachen in seinem eigenen Rhythmus zu erledigen, welches seiner Ehefrau gar nicht passt und sie ihn deswegen öfters zurechtweisen muss. Sirzechs hat aber auch eine ernste Seite, die bisher nur zweimal gezeigt worden ist, zum einen im Kampf gegen Creuserey Asmodeus und zum anderen bei der Konfrontation mit Hades. Sirzechs wird als ein Siscon angesehen, da er seine kleine Schwester Rias über alles liebt. Zum anderen gilt er als überfürsorglicher Vater 'Vergangenheit' Sirzech war ursprüngliche als Erbe des Gremory Haushaltes vorgesehen. Er ist zudem Ajukas Freund und Rivale seit Kindertagen, da beide sehr mächtig sind. In der Vergangenheit gab es einen Streit zwischen den 2 Satan Fraktionen, die eine wollte den Krieg gegen die gefallenen Engel und den Engel weiterführen und die Anti-Satan Fraktion, zu der auch Sirzechs zählte, wollte diesen Krieg zum wohle aller Dämonen stoppen. Er und Ajuka galten zu der Zeit als die Asse der Anti-Satan Fraktion und wurde sogar als Helden bezeichnet. Das Resultat am Ende des Kampfes war, dass die Alte-Satans Fraktion bis in die weit entlegensten Winkel der Unterwelt geflohen ist, und unter der Anti-Satans Fraktion eine neue Dämonen Gesellschaft entstand, die bis heute lebendig ist. Es war außerdem zu der Zeit als Grayfia und Sirzechs sich in einander verliebten. Die beiden heirateten nach dem Ende des Konflikts der beiden Satan Fraktionen. Fähigkeiten Enorme Dämonische Macht: 'Als momentaner Lucifer und Anführer der Four Great Satans ist Sirzechs der mächtigste Dämon in der Unterwelt. Erzählt zusammen mit Ajuka Beelzebub und Rizevim Livan Lucifer zu den sogenannten Super Devils, die mit einer Kraft ausgestattet sind, die selbst die der ursprünglichen Satans übertrifft. Sein Vater Lord Gremory erzählte, dass für Sirzechs und Ajuka wegen ihrer Kraft keine andere Position als die eines Satans würdig wäre. '''Power of Destruction (滅びの力, ''Horobi no Chikara): Sirzechs erbte die Power of Destruction (Macht der Zerstörung) von seiner Mutter Venelana die vom Bael Clan abstammte. Er ist ein Meister was die Fähigkeit angeht, die es ihm erlaubt alles was mit ihm in Berührung gerät zu vernichten. Azazel erzählte, dass der Hauptgrund weshalb Sirzechs als Satan auserwählt wurde, sei seiner perfekten Kontrolle über diese Kraft zu verdanken ist. *'Ruin the Extinct (ルイン・ザ・エクスティンクト, Ruin za Ekusutinkuto): '''Sirzechs ist in der Lage in dem er sich konzentriert seine Power of Destruction in mehrer kleine, aber schnelle und wendige Sphären zu Formen. Diese sind dazu Fähig alles mit dem sie in Berührung kommen auszulöschen ohne eine Spur von dem Ziel zu hinterlassen, da sie selbst Verteidigungen ignoriert, was dafür sorgt, dass minimaler Schaden an der Umgebung entsteht. *'Human-Shaped Aura of Destruction (人型に浮かび上がる滅びのオーラ, Hitogata ni Ukabiagaru Horobi no Ōra): Diese Fähigkeit ist Sirzechs wahre Gestalt. Er verwandelt sich selbst in die Power of Destruction und kann alles mit bloßem Willen zerstören. Als er seine volle Kraft im Realm of Dead (Reich der Toten) entfesselte verursachte dies ein Beben was überall dort zu Spüren war. Laut Azazels Aussage komprimiert Sirzechs die Power of Destruction in humanoide Form, die dann eine dämonische Aura abgibt, die zehnmal stärker ist, als die des ursprünglichen Lucifers. In dieser Form hätte laut Azazel Sirzechs Hades mit Leichtigkeit besiegen können, Sirzechs ist eine der 10 stärksten Kreaturen die existieren. Jedoch ist er in dieser Form nicht in der Lage, seine volle Kraft zu kontrollieren, da sie sich ohne seinen Willen ausbreitet. '''Meisterhafter Nahkämpfer: Sirzechs ist ein hochqualifizierter Nahkämpfer. Er konnte ohne Problem Issei mit bloßen Fäusten besiegen der ebenfalls ein Meister im Nahkampf ist. Erfahrener Magier: Sirzechs erbte sein magisches Talent von seinem Vater. Während seines Kampfes mit Issei, erwähnte Ddraig, dass Sirzechs magische Fähigkeiten abnormal für Dämonen sind und er vermutlich alle seine Magie in sein Talent für Zerstörung konzentriert hat, um seine Power of Destruction die er von seiner Mutter erbte wirklich zu perfektionieren. *'Verwandlung:' Sirzechs scheint große Erfahrung in Verwandlungsmagie zu besitzen, Okita erwähnte, dass er Sirzechs das erste Mal in der Gestalt einer schwarzen Katze traf. Fliegen: Da er ein Dämon ist kann Sirzechs sein Flügel zum fliegen nutzen. 'Wusstest du schon ...' * In den Funinmation Untertiteln wurde Sirzechs Name irrtümlicherweise als Sir Zechs geschrieben * Sirzechs Name ist von zwei Charakteren aus der Gundam Tv Serie abgeleitet: Char Aznable und Zechs Merquis * Sirzechs äußerte in Volume 6, dass er einst davon träumte, Musiker zu werden. Dieser Traum wurde dann erfüllt, als er das Lied vom Oppai Dragon schrieb, um Isseis Juggernaut Drive zu deaktivieren * Sirzechs liebt es die Rolle von "Satan Red" zu spielen zusammen mit dem "Maou Squadron" * Sirzechs ist einer von 3 bekannten Dämonen, die zu den Top 10 der Stärksten Wesen in der Welt zählen, die anderen zwei sind Ajuka Beelzebub und Rizevim Lucifer * Sirzechs ist der einzig bekannte Dämon, der eine heilige Kreatur als Diener hat * Sirzechs ist über hundert Jahr alt, da er Souji Okita reinkarnierte und er Ende des 18. Jahrhunderts lebte Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Dämon Kategorie:72 Pillars Kategorie:Gremory Clan Kategorie:Super Devil Kategorie:Anti-Satans Fraktion Kategorie:King Kategorie:Satan Kategorie:Satan Rangers Kategorie:Gruppierungen